


Evening, folks.

by Anonymous



Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, But its mentioned like once lmao, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Hongjoong, This is kinda corny, also whats up with the title im gonna cry, i have news folks, it isn't, lmaoooo, the me that wrote this thought it was pretty decent, this is so short god damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A well spent evening in the kitchen.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092467
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Evening, folks.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.......I wrote this and then let my friend read it. She said it was good enough and that if I wanted to put it here, then i should do just that.
> 
> It spent like a month hidden somewhere in my phone bc my anxious ass didn't want anyone else to see this lmaooo anyways, I just built the courage to put this out here bc why not, am i right?
> 
> ALSO pardon the shitty title and summary, I didn't think of those nxsjkd

Hongjoong could feel his body tense in expectation and burning excitement as Seonghwa leaned a bit closer to him. He looked relaxed and confident, while Hongjoong felt small and shy under Seonghwa's eyes.

“Are you sure about this, omega?”

Hongjoong wanted to yell at him but he knew that Seonghwa appreciated the secrecy of the night, he appreciated the silence and Hongjoong's hushed voice. Still, he wanted to scream at Seonghwa that he was ready for them to do it.

“I am, alpha"

Seonghwa smiled at Hongjoong, pride setting on his body like a heavy weight. He was proud of being able to call Hongjoong his omega, of being addressed with such adoration and truthfulness. Hongjoong's smile widened the slightest bit, eyes sparkling as he looked up at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa kissed him slowly, leisurely, pausing in between to take shaky breaths directly from Hongjoong's mouth. Seonghwa felt intoxicated by the man in his arms, just kissing him felt like the best thing in the world. Hongjoong's grip on Seonghwa's biceps tightened a bit as Seonghwa inched closer, his hips against Hongjoong's.

From their knees and up, they were touching.

Hongjoong could feel himself get quickly overwhelmed by Seonghwa, his firm grip on Hongjoong's hips and his sneaky hand, that made its way up from Hongjoong's abdomen to wrap around his neck. Hongjoong circled his arms around Seonghwa's waist loosely.

He was getting lightheaded and he didn't know if it was because Seonghwa barely let him breathe or just because of Seonghwa entirely. His presence was so loud and demanding, making Hongjoong want to spend the rest of his life there, in the middle of their kitchen, kissing almost lazily. Hongjoong wanted to drown in him.

When they parted, Hongjoong was breathless, panting slightly as he opened his eyes slowly to stare at Seonghwa.

His partner was smiling, cockiness radiating from his body, his dominant posture and intense eyes. Seonghwa looked positively hungry, he looked like he wanted to eat Hongjoong, like he knew Hongjoong would let him do it.

And maybe Hongjoong forgot that he was supposed to be the submissive one. Maybe he never had the intention to be it.

Hongjoong backed Seonghwa against the counter, kissing him in a way that made them look like they were trying to rip their faces off and grabbing Seonghwa's ass, squeezing hard. God, he loved Seonghwa's slim figure, his perky little ass and the sounds he could force out of him.

Seonghwa whined, wanting to pull away when Hongjoong bit him, making them both taste the blood from the little cut on his bottom lip. As soon as Hongjoong let him go, Seonghwa pushed him away.

“I remember explicitly asking you to not to bite me like that" he almost scolded, eyebrows rising and eyes glaring “asshole”

Hongjoong smirked, sweet and innocent but intense and passionate, he only seemed to promise to bite him slightly less hard. Seonghwa rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as Hongjoong approached him again, slowly.

“I sincerely apologize” he mumbled, holding Seonghwa's hips firmly “for the bite and for being so careless. Does your back hurt? Are you uncomfortable?”

Seonghwa scowled. He could see the clear mirth, the silent suggestion of him bending over the counter so Hongjoong could check his back for any bruising and pull his underwear down in the process.

“I don't know, why don't you check for any bruises?”

None of Hongjoong's the hidden naughtiness could scare him away, because he silently wanted the same. He turned around after seeing the smile taking place in Hongjoong's face, wide and victorious, like he had Seonghwa exactly how and where he wanted him.

Seonghwa would give him the satisfaction of thinking that Seonghwa lived in blissful ignorance of his intentions.

The hands on Seonghwa's hips went up his body, lifting his shirt, letting Hongjoong see the clear skin, unblemished. Not one bruise.

“Ah, what a shame…” he heard Hongjoong sigh “there's a few"

“What? Where?”

“Right here" he felt Hongjoong's lips press to his lower back and heard a kiss “and here, and here…”

The playfulness of it all made Seonghwa chuckle, it made him laugh shortly even as Hongjoong pressed his front against his back, laughing lowly on Seonghwa's ear.

“Now that we're like this…why don't we do something about my little problem?”

Seonghwa was about to ask what was troubling Hongjoong, he was about to ask how he could help when he felt something hard slip in between his thighs. He heaved a sigh, pretending to be done with Hongjoong's crap.

“Why would I?”

“Because then, I would return the favor”

Seonghwa scoffed, looking at Hongjoong over his shoulder, entirely unimpressed.

“Thank you, but I do not-"

“I am about to give you a problem, Hwa, don't you worry”

Seonghwa flinched at the hand slipping into his underwear. He quivered, trying to claw at something, looking forward before he closed his eyes, lost in the sensations.

“Do you want to switch?”

Seonghwa shook his head, throwing his arse back. He could hear Hongjoong laugh quietly, kissing his shoulder.

“I'll take your underwear off now, alpha"

Seonghwa fell quiet, letting Hongjoong do whatever. At the moment, he only knew that Hongjoong was the sea and that he was drowning, that he felt like melting every time Hongjoong released a warm breath on his neck.

Even just feeling Hongjoong had him whimpering, had him completely demolished.

Seonghwa knew that he could trust Hongjoong to pick up the ruins later, he could trust Hongjoong to fix the mess and warm him up when Seonghwa missed the warmth of their passionate act.

“Are you sure about this, alpha?” darkly mumbled Hongjoong, leaving one more kiss on Seonghwa's shoulder.

It was quick and yet, it managed to make Seonghwa's whole body shiver.

“I am, omega"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being here!


End file.
